Together
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: We can win. — Various Pairings. Contains five short drabbles with various pairings.


**Together. **

We can win. — Various Pairings

—

1: MattMello

With Mello, one thing was certain.

You were in for one hell of a ride.

Matt didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. He rather died with Mello than stayed alive without him.

Mello knew that.

"Matt, _please _back out of this," Mello said, busy as usual with toying with his chocolate bar. "I don't want you dead."

"Who said I was going to die?" Matt demanded to know.

"No one," Mello replied and let his pink tongue slightly touch the bar. "It can happen."

"Babe, _everything _can happen. Relax for a change. I will not leave you, that is not an option. I know that beneath that tough attitude, beneath all that leather—you are afraid."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"That doesn't give me much to work with."

"That was the intention," Matt said, now smiling a little, not teasing, more caring.

Hell, he cared about Mello. That would never change.

Mello said nothing, simply placed the chocolate bar on the glass table, with covered fingers and Matt took the chance to lean forward for a chocolate-stained kiss before Mello could stop him.

—

2: MikamiBB

There was just one God in the universe, but with one truth, there were also others. Mikami had learned that people needed to die. Death was inevitable, it came for everyone. He was not afraid of deaths, of kills—he did it himself. He killed. It felt right to kill.

If you killed for the right thing, which BB—Beyond Birthday—did not.

BB killed for lust, not for justice. How could Mikami accept that?

"Interesting, this Kira-person," BB mused and skipped page in the newspaper. "I don't believe in his ideal, as you seem to do, but we have one thing in common—we want to kill."

"You and Kira have nothing in common," Mikami snapped, and disdained the time when he let BB inside his house. BB was not on their side, he was on no one's side.

He did his own, but he was still dangerous.

"Perhaps not," BB said, "but that is not a problem. The problem is you."

"Why would you care about my problems?" Mikami asked politely, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Simply because you have chosen the wrong side."

"What do you mean?" Mikami snapped, even though he already knew the answer.

"You should have chosen my side. You know me, you do not know Kira. He uses you, I may not."

Mikami said nothing, but the thought had occurred in his mind.

But it was too late. Kira was God. You did not turn your back to a God.

—

LNear

L always knew that Near would be the next successor.

L liked Mello, Mello was honest, Mello was kind—when he wanted—and Mello saw the world in color and not in black and white as Near did.

But Near was just like L.

"Near, you don't have to finish the puzzle I gave you right away," L said where he was sitting, gazing down at the pajama-clad boy who was pushing pieces together to form a picture.

Near didn't answer.

"Near."

"L," Near said and twinned his thin lips in an up-curve.

"One day you will be L."

"No, because you are."

"I cannot be L forever."

"For me, L will never die. You may not wear the name forever, you will someday die—" Near was not the one to hid the truth between half-lies—"but the name will still live. I cannot be you. You will be L and I will be N."

L smiled and let his long fingers swim through thick, white curls.

—

TakadaMatsuda

"You are together with Light now, right?" Matsuda asked, not bothering hiding his sour tone. He didn't like that Light toyed with MisaMisa's emotions like this, it was not acceptable.

That did not mean that Kiyomi Takada was not pretty, because she was.

"Yes," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really," Matsuda said. "I just think Light should be with MisaMisa."

"I understand," Takada said and pulled out a red lipstick from her bag, coloring her lips with a color like blood. "He was an ex before, I still don't fully understand why he chose to be with me _now_, but I guess I shouldn't question him."

This was news for Touta Matsuda and he pointed out his ears, always ready for some tasty gossip. "Why not?"

"He is pretty and interesting," Takada simply replied, like that would be enough for anyone.

"He might just use you, you know," Matsuda said to the air, before realizing what exactly he had said. Matsuda liked Light, he really did, this felt like betrayal, but it also felt close to the reality.

Light was not white. Not completely. No one was.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Takada told him before putting the lipstick back again. "But you know, you don't seem like a person that would betray your girl, are you, Matsuda-san?"

Blood crawled upwards and painted Matsuda's cheeks. "Thank you, Takada-san."

She smiled.

—

LightMisa

A lie. A lie, lie, lie.

It was all a lie.

The sudden realization made the blood boil inside her and heart snap in two. Misa was only a toy, nothing more. But Misa loved Light so much, it never stopped, it made her blind.

She didn't want to see the truth.

"Light doesn't love Misa," Misa whispered to the air, words leaving like a white puff, before she realized he was still there.

"That is not true, Misa," Light snapped, in a harsh tone, a tone that felt like knives, cutting through her flesh.

Misa wanted to cry. "But Light doesn't seem interested in what Misa is doing besides from being the second Kira. Light doesn't want to kiss Misa. Light doesn't want to touch Misa. Light doesn't—"

Light silented her with a warm kiss. "Don't be foolish, Misa. I love you. But this is not about you, it is about the Kira-case. I need to focus. You want to be a part of it too. You can help me with that."

Misa simply nodded—what else could she do?—and got melted by another kiss.

She would never let herself get free from him. It was too late. She loved him. She needed him. He was the only one. And when he said that he loved him, said that this was for the both of them—Misa chose to believe him.

Because, what would she know?

—

to be countined

* * *

><p>AN: A random thing I wrote after a chat with a friend of mine. I told him to give me DN-pairings and this was created. I've some more that I will be uploaded sometimes, if you want!<p> 


End file.
